Who I Really Am
by PhantomCello
Summary: Harry and Voldemort are dead. Ginny is left widowed with her only child. Draco decides to take them in and raise the child with Ginny. But when grudges and the past is dug up again, what scandals will be caused?
1. Perfect Little Angel

**A/N: **This is my first chapter of Child of Darkness. I got the idea when I was sitting bored in social studies class and I started writing plots for some Draco and Ginny fanfiction. I am already trying to finish a million stories, one of them I am going to try to finish by Christmas so I can present it to my friend, so I won't be updating a lot. I hope you enjoy chapter one, this one is for 'Lyssa!

_Chapter One: Perfect Little Angel_

It was beautiful the way she slept so peacefully in her crib. Her breathing was soft and she barely moved at all as she sucked her little peach colored thumb and held her soft pink blanket made from the hair of unicorns, close to her. Ginny and Harry were so proud of their little baby they created.

The couple watched their little baby sleep and couldn't help wondering to themselves what she would be like when she got older. They both knew she would never always be the same perfect little angle they were raising. For one thing, she looked nothing like her father, but a lot like her mother. She had bright carmel colored eyes and this strawberry blond hair and these amazing freckles that showed she had Weasley genes. She had this strong pointed chin that nobody knew where it came from. Nobody could tell she was a Potter at all, just part Weasley and something else. But she stayed the same old perfect, Rose Riley Potter.

"We should let her sleep," Harry whispered to his wife as he directed her away from the nursery. He led her into their bedroom and he sat down on the bed with her. "I love you," he whispered softly and slowly as he kissed her on the mouth. He stopped and looked at her flushed cheeks and her soft brown eyes. Ginny went to kiss him but stopped midway when she saw something in the doorway that made her scream.

Two glowing crimson eyes like cat's eyes flared like small bright flames in the pitch black. The eyes moved into the light and they saw the true face of the eyes. It was Lord Voldemort. His swift movement into the room made his black Death Eater cloak suddenly blend in and out of the shadows. His eyes glowed brighter as they beheld the sight before him and his pale twisted face smiled venomously as his high pitched shrill cackle filled the air.  
"Famous Harry Potter and his wee wife! Ha!" The Dark Lord outstretched a long bony hand from beneath the cloak to touch Ginny's cheek she drew back and slapped it away. He snarled back at her as he drew out his wand from his out of the other sleeve. The wand was pointed directly at Ginny, who trembled with fright as the wand tip touched the lump in her throat. Hot tears ran down her face as she held onto Harry, waiting for her death.

"Now I'll make you suffer as you have never before," the Dark Lord hissed as he dark circles under his eyes stood out even more than they had five minutes ago. "_Avada Kedavra!" _Before Ginny could even realize what was happening, she felt herself being thrown to the floor and she heard Harry gasp. She opened her eyes as she watched her lover die. The whisp of his spirit was sucked into the wand, never to be seen again.

She couldn't believe he had risked his life for her. Harry was the only one that could defeat him, and now Lord Voldemort would rule the world, or the one that Ginny knew of anyway. She crawled on his dead body and carressed his face as if he was alive with her. She tried to shake him. Maybe Harry was just sleeping and one of his friends was just playing a joke on them all. Yes, that was it!

"Ron, if this is supposed to be a joke, its a pretty sick one!" Ginny laughed pathetically as she felt the lump in her throat rise. Somehow the girl had hope that this was all a sick joke. A very sick joke.

The Dark Lord cackled and threw his head back as he did so. She was disgusted at how her own brother could laugh like that at his sister's misery. But was it really Ron?

"This is just spectacular!" he laughed through tears of joy and triumph, "He love you so much, that he died for you! Oh this is just priceless...you should see your face right now! HA!" Lord Voldemort kept laughing his shrill laugh that pierced the silence that once was like a knife in the dark. Ginny collapsed with her head in her hands, biting her tounge and shutting her eyes tight trying to imagine beautiful fields of flowers like on her wedding day. She just wanted to get the images out of her head. Of her dead husband, of Lord Voldemort laughing maniacly in her face, of all those bad memories that had wiped her clean of everything she held dear to her. She wanted to dissolve into nothing like the salt in her tears that stung her like little blades poking and prodding her skin as they dripped down her cheeks and into her wet palms.

She heard her daughter wake up and begin to whine in the background. She heard him going for her. Ginny screamed as she outstretched her hand as if to take her baby back and hold her with all the motherly love she could give to her. She heard a gunshot and she saw the body and the blood. The Dark Lord was dead. She could mourn no more.


	2. Nobody Said It Would Be Easy

**A/N**: The last chapter pretty much sucked and was way 2 short! I was running out of stuff to put in at the end to tie the chapter together. As I will say, I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to **_Ms. J.K. Rowling_**. Hope this chapter is way better than sucky. .

_Chapter Two: Nobody Said It Would Be Easy_

The small, newly widowed woman, walked from her bedroom and looked down at the second dead man on her floor. His blood pooled around his head. His eyes were still open. They had lost their red glow, but the pupils looked like black holes leading into some distant world or another twisted dimension of the dead murder's physcotic and disturbed mind.

The baby was crying even louder. She stepped over his body, careful not to step in the blood that was setting in the carpet. She comforted her little child and held her small body wrapped up in her arms.

Ginny knew the gunshot had come from somewhere and someone. The question was who had fired it?

"Who's there?" she called as she moved into the other room. Her eyes looked cautiously over the room lit by the moonlight and as she turned to see what was in the closet, a hand reached out and grabbed her forearm as the other went to silence her scream.

"It's me," a rough voice said. A figure drew out to reveal himself. It was Ron. "I heard what you said about me. I was just waiting." Ginny realized what had happened. And she realized that Ron could've saved Harry and that right now, they would all be laughing over Lord Voldemort's dead body. Harry and the baby would all be safe and they could go on with their normal lives. The war would be over with their hero still standing and people wouldn't have to make a big deal over it, that now her dear Harry was dead and so was the Dark Lord, without either as the victor.

"Ron, why did he have to die?" This was one of the questions that could never be answered completly. Even after years of fighting for their freedom and living like adults, Ginny still looked to her big older brother for all the answers.

"Nobody said it would be easy Gin. Nobody said it would end this way," Ron tried to reassure her as he had when she was four and he tried to tell her there were no monsters hiding under the bed to eat her at night. He would hold her tight and pretend he would banish away all the scary thoughts of her nightmares and dreams. Her older brother would be her happiness and her guide. And maybe tonight was the night Ron should be that older brother that he had been many, many, years ago.

"I'm so, sorry sis."

The bleak midwinter snow fell all around her as she stood outside the cathedral doors. Ron had insisted she go to pay respect to her dead husband. Ginny had refused. She had screamed at Ron to get out of her house. Bat-Bogey Hexes were thrown willy-nilly, bouncing of the walls and eventually hexing their owl, Pig. Eventually, Ron had to drag Ginny out of bed like a three-year old throwing a temper tantrum, cursing and beating her fists on his chest.

It was four hours later. Ginny had on at least five different layers of clothing and she still felt as cold as she had when she was getting dressed with the thermostat up to like 65 degrees(Fairenheit that is). She didn't want to go in there and face the reality that Harry was dead and she would miss him terribly and nothing would be the same without him. She heard someone come outside. It was Hermione. She was wiping her red eyes on the sleeve of her winter parka.

"Ginny, why aren't you in there? Everybody is-sniff-wondering about you," she managed to say. Ginny stared at the large icey blue snowbank on the other side of the road. "You should at least pay your respects. I mean...he was your husband. Isn't that enough?"

"Nothing ever is enough for me these days," she pouted.  
"Why? Just because you lost Harry now you think that your alone! Your not Ginny and your not trying to feel sorry for anything! You have to go in there! People are thinking you don't care about him anymore!"

"Because maybe I don't," she mumbled as a little cloud of her breath formed a cloud above her. Hermione stomped her foot on the crunchy snow and did a little cry of frustration. Ginny was satisfied. She didn't want to be showered with sympathy from people who never really cared nor knew her at all. But she would anyway be known sadly as the infamous widow of Godric's Hallow. She would have to face the music sometime. Right now she felt was not the time though.

"Hermy, where's Rose?"

"She's with Ron. Why do you ask?"

"I have some unfinished business to attend to."

The long sweeping arches of the cathedral rose up into darkness, as if forever going on and on to the heavens. The nuns and the monks singing echoed into one large sound that doubled the quality of the choir. Ginny looked at all the candles around her and wondered why there were so many. Again, she had another question for Ron to answer for her. As she wondered in amazement, holding baby Rose, she glanced up ahead at the alter.

It was Harry in his casket.

Ginny ran as fast as she could while trying to balence the baby on her hip. She could see the casket more clearly now. It was polished gold with jewels in intricate patterns depicting a hunting scene. As she reached it she leaned closer over to look at the jewels. Chiseled into the gold were dancing fairies and centaurs playing lutes and one shooting an arrow that's tip was a small amethyst stone. The whole scene was enchanted to move and could only be seen by wizards(and witches too of course). As she remembered what she was there for she peeked over the casket.  
And there he was. Dressed in the finery of the old Gryffindors and heroes before him. His eyes were shut but he still had his glasses and the lightning bolt scar stood out even more that usual against his deathly pale skin. Clutched in both hands, was the sword of Gryffindor. She could see the small carvings of lions and unicorns and magical beasts carved into the hilt of the sword. The three red jewels in the hilt outshone the precious stones on the casket.

"Say goodbye to daddy Rose," she sighed. The little baby raised her right hand and waved. Ginny walked away with little Rose in her arms. The mother bowed her head and began to cry. She leaned against a pillar and set her baby down and cried to herself.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy _

_No ever said it would be this hard_

_Always know you'll be in my heart_

**A/N: **pleez review! thank u! .


	3. Moving Away

**A/N:** Chapter 2, I think still sucked. I just need to make them longer. This chapter is a little longer I hope. Sry for not updating sooner. I've been so caught up in LOTS of stuff and finishing my novel. So here is chapter 3 finally. Enjoy! Oh! And yes, I use the word arse. Too much British tele.

_Chapter Three: Moving Away_

Ginny came home with Rose sleeping on her shoulder. Her little girls' head heavy against her, adding more weight to the already large burden of getting over her husband's death. Hermione and Ron had driven her home in their own flying car with their own four children.

"Is Uncle Harry coming back?" little Faith had asked from her car seat. Hermione looked at her husband who was driving and answered her daughters question when Ron just shrugged at her.

"I don't know baby..." she trailed off.

The memory stopped and she proceeded to putting her little girl in her crib. Ginny tossed and turned in her own bed with all the cares and thoughts and doubts of her world on her mind. She couldn't go to sleep unless she had a reasonable explanation for solving her problems. Now sitting up in bed with the light on, she crawled slowly out of bed as her eyes fought her to close them.

Steaming hot tea ready for her on the stove surprised her. Toast popping out of the toaster and then a butter knife spreading strawberry jam over the toasted bread. The fireplace was going and sitting in the rocking chair was Remus Lupin sipping coffee from one of Harry's old mug's.

"Ginny, come, sit," he said openly as he gestured to the open sofa.

"What are you doing in my house Remus?"

"We need to talk. Now." He flicked his wand and the sofa swept her off her feet. A cup of tea flew from across the room and landed in her hands. "Now, we have urgent business to discuss-"

"What business do we need to talk about at...3:00 in the morning? It's about Rose isn't it? I talked to you and him about this a year ago-!"

"Calm down Ginny. There are just a few things we need to discuss..."

"Just please make this quick," she whined and threw her head back in frustration and tiredness.

"The Dark Lord's followers are still alive Ginny, and you need protection from someone from the Order. And one of our members has been gracious enough to take you in for protection and a home. Mr.Malfoy has opened his home to you, we just need you to finalize some things and pack to move tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow?" Ginny cried incredulously, spilling her tea all over, "Why TOMORROW?"

"The Order needs to get you out of here straight away! Who knows what or who is on your trail right now to kill you. Ginny, yesterday there was a massive prison break from Azkaban. Fifteen former Death Eaters are loose! And they're coming for you!" Lupin warned.

"I'll start packing. Thank you Remus. For everything...really."

"Rose, we're almost there," Ginny cooed to her baby in her sleep. Rose turned over a few times and then settled in a position as if she was saying "Okay."

"I still don't see why Malfoy is taking you in," Ron complained from the driver's seat of the flying car. "Gin, we could've taken you in at our house, I don't see why that arsehole-"

"Ron, just shut up. He was kind enough to help us in our time of need." She gave him a warning glance that made him immedeatly close his mouth and focus on driving. "I understand your point Ron, but it would be too obvious to stay at your house. And I don't want you guys getting hurt-" she broke off with a small sob as she realized what she had brought upon herself.

"Aww...Ginny, it wasn't your fault. This is what fate had in store for Harry." Ron soon realized he had said the wrong thing when her sobs grew louder. "Please don't cry, we're almost there. I can just see the tops of those deadly looking spires right now." He swooped around the manor once and executed a perfect landing on the equally perfect trimmed lawn. "Do you want me to walk you up?" Ginny looked up at her fear. Coming to this place. Malfoy Manor which loomed drearily, casting a dark shadow on the hill it sat on.

"No thank you..." She kept staring at the mansion as unknown fear and passion tingled up her spine. Despite her protest, Ron picked up the two suitcases Ginny had packed for Rose and herself and followed his sister up the walkway to the door.

She hadn't known the door was in front of her until Ron reaced out and knocked on it. His knock echoed over grounds and seemed to go on for eternity. She looked at the door. Tall, elegant, and gothic. Just like the rest of the manor.

Ginny considered leaving if it weren't for that the moment she was about to turn around and go back to the flying car, the door opened. Her stomach lurched and felt as if it was in her throat. She didn't want to know what was on the other side of that door. It scared poor Ginny out of her wits to think that the next chapter of her life would be stuck living at Malfoy Manor for the next couple of years, trying to raise her only child among the presence of Mr.Draco Malfoy himself.

The door opened to its full extent and the brother and sister stared into the deep exterior of the mansion which was nothing but what seemed a black abyss. So then with a deep intake of breath, she took a step into the house and exhaled in uncertainty, looking around the dark entryway decorated with elaboratly carved items and a rug woven with fairies, nymps, and druads that seemed to dance before her eyes.

"Mr.Malfoy is in the dining room Ms.Weasley," a voice droned. It was a ghost, dressed like a butler who was floating in front of her very eyes. She flinched a little when he used her maiden name. Ginny nodded and she followed the floating ghost and looked back at her brother who was trying to be reassuring in his eyes as he set down her bags and proceeded to the door. Before he left, it was as if his eyes said: 'Good luck sis.' But why good luck? She would be safe at the manor, why good luck?

She kept following the ghost butler until the came to two tall, oak doors. Pushing apprehensivly on them, Ginny entered the dining room and the first thing she saw was him. His cold gray eyes of stone and clouds made her feel that there was more to fear than what she had percieved there would be.

"Hello Ginevra."


	4. Slits of Gray

**A/N: **ok! hello everybody! yes! im still working on this! yeah...nothing much to say. pleez no suing J.K! thank u to steph for the wonderful ideas! hugs!

_Chapter Four: Slits of Red and Gray_

"Hello, Ginevra."

"Hello, Draco," she responded. The master of the house got up from his seat and sauntered over to her. He took her hand and laid a delicate, gentleman-like kiss on it. It was supposed to make her feel welcome, but all she felt was cold and unwanted.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he drawled. His eyes of cold stoney gray grew into slits as the passed over Ginny's silent and solemn face and onto Rose's tired and quiet one. Her carmel colored eyes silent and far-off inside a universe of their own.

"Draco, this is Rose. My daughter," Ginny introduced. His focus was diverted between Ginny and the baby who still stared within him with those protuberant, brown eyes.

"Yes. Yes, of course she is..." he trailed off as he got lost in an image, a face, he hadn't seen for almost a year. He grunted and stood straight like a proper host and looked the mother and child over again with a seemingly, critical eye. "Chives, please escort this dear lady to her room. I hope you and your daughter will find your room most...accomodating, Ms.Potter."  
"Ms.Weasley, please." He looked taken aback by her words. He raised an eyebrow and poofed away in a cloud of green sparks.

"Oh! What a...lovely room," Ginny sighed breathlessly as she twirled around on her feet and landed with a plop and a giggle onto her new four-poster bed.

"Yes, ahem. Well," Chives muttered and then continued, "This may seem quite a bit...um...well private to you, but...how do you know Mr.Malfoy...exactly?"

"We went to school together," she answered, her voice taking on a metallic quality in that short phrase. "Chives, can you tell me where Draco-I mean Mr.Malfoy's room is?"

"He's just behind that door." Chives noded his head in the direction of a mahogany door on the other side of the room, paralell to the four-poster bed. "My master wished that in order to insure your safety he made you two have adjoining rooms. Very odd really. I never would of thought of it myself." He chuckled to himself and shook his semi-transparent head. "Ms. Weasley, your daughter will be in your room. I will order the House-elves to set up the crib for her."

"Thank you, Chives," Ginny muttered as she fingered with the zipper on her hoodie.

"Also, before you arrived Mr.Malfoy requested that you would join him for dinner tonight. He would like to properly welcome you as many of his former guests."

"Thank you." Chives grumbled to himself and melted away into the next room beyond the door. Ginny twisted locks of her hair into clean, red plaits. Her brown eyes watched the door curiously. She tilted her head to the side like a child confused. Rose was asleep on her bed, her pink thumb shoved in her mouth as always.

'Curiousity never killed the cat,' she thought as a small devil grin crept up the corners of her lips, 'Or did it?' The doorknob felt icy under her firm and warm grip. She gasped in pain as a shock went through her whole body in a searing pain. She touchd it again with the tip of her index finger and another smaller shock passed through her again. Wincing in pain, Ginny sucked her finger as if it had just been severely burned. She gave the door a death glare, expecting it to come alive and glare right back.

Knowing when she had been beaten, Ginny fell haphazardly onto her bed next to Rose and wrapped a loving arm around her daughter and kissed her forehead expecting some kind of reaction of some sort. Some acknowledgement that her daughter knew she was there. There was none. Not a stir of her sleep, not a mumble, not a movement of her body except her small, steady breathing.

Something about that serene and silent face made her eyelids flutter and begin to get heavy. She felt like jumping in the Black Lake at Hogwarts and just sink to the bottom. Let the mermaids sing a distant tune about gaining legs and singing above the water's murky surface. The seaweed's carresing tendrils wrap her body into a delicious cucoon that sucks her into the sandy bottom below. Let the lullaby sink into her open ears...

"Ms.Weasel...miss. Please, wake up..."

"Go away," Ginny grumbled in her subconcious state, swatting a hand in the air.

"Miss..." A crinkly and weathered hand shook her body awake. The first thing she saw was the wide, blue, bulging eyes of a house elf. A scream escaped her mouth. Rose awakened.

"Miss...I'm very sorry. My master is growing angrier. Oh please don't scream again miss," the house elf pleaded. Ginny was about to screech louder but stopped when she noticed how much the little elf looked like poor, old, Dobby. Dobby, the persistent house elf that used to worship the ground Harry walked on. She still remembered getting crudely written Christmas letters from Dobby when Harry was still alive.

"Miss...my master is very angry, miss. He demands that you come to dinner with him. Complains about how he ordered that a feast be prepared..."

"If he is THAT angry, I will go. Now leave me alone. I must get ready." She stood up and looked down at the house elf as it shook in her shadow. It disapparated in a cloud of smoke. With a sigh, she flopped down on the bed again and rested an extra five minutes.

She skipped the meal. Even when hordes of house-elves were sent to her room to fetch her, she would not budge. She stayed in her room and slept with the covers over her head. Three square meals were delivered to her room everyday for the past week.

She didn't want to go out. She was afraid.  
Afraid of those slits of gray.


	5. Hello My Name Is

A/N: This is pretty much a transition chapter. The whole separate rooms thing is inspired by To Wed the Enemy which is another D/G fic I read awhile back. Again, kudos for Steph who got me out of a writer's block. And again, J.K., please don't sue or you will be condeming one of your biggest Potter Fans.

_Chapter Five: "Hello, My Name Is..."_

"Rose...don't cry baby girl," Ginny hushed her baby girl. She rocked the small baby in her arms. "It's ok...shhhhhhh." She set the baby down in the crib and tucked her in. Ginny held up Rose's red, burned hand. Examining it like a surgeon, she held her wand tip to it and muttered a spell. Immeadeatly, her burn healed and Rose's hand grew to its normal pale and shiny self.

The baby was asleep. Ginny's back ached. That four poster bed looked pretty inviting right now. But her body wouldn't budge. She had been shut up in her room for a little less than ten days and had been doing exactly what she had been sent there to do. To be kept safe. Her legs were itching to get out into wide open spaces and run.

Her hands were drawn to the door on the other side of the room. The mahogany door across the room where no sounds came from. The door nobody dared knock on and ask to be let in to the other side. The door that Rose had been burned by...

She raised her hand to the door, her hand balled into a tight fist with sweaty palms. She knocked...

* * *

He heard a sharp knock at the door to his study three times. Three times echoed the same lifeless tone.

"Hello?" she asked. He could just picture her brows knit in frustration. He rolled his eyes and went back to the letter he was writing, but still keeping his ears open to her voice.

"I know your there, and I know you hate me after I stood you up, if you want to call it that. It's just that...I would talk to you if your bloody doorknob wouldn't burn my daughter so badly!" He heard a sigh a pause and then she continued, "I know Rose wouldn't be happy with you if she knew the truth...if she was older and could understand. I know...Harry's passing was not all that easy for me to accept. It wasn't easy for me to accept moving to away from the house he and I shared for three years. I don't think I wanted to see you ever again after I became pregnant with Rose. And if it helps, I want to talk to you. I promise I'll come down to dinner so you don't have to send your arsenal of house-elves to serve me my meals.

"If your not there, Draco...I hope you have an answering machine, 'cause that was one hell of a monolouge and I don't want to repeat it." She chuckled. He opened the door. She stood there with tired brown eyes looking at the floor. A blush crept up her freckled face. "So you did hear?" she muttered. Her foot twisted awkwardly from side to side into the plush carpet. Draco met her gaze. He could see the very black of her pupils and tiny flecks of green in one eye.

"Come in."

"Thank you." He watched her walk apprehensivly across the room, gazing at the intimidating relief statues of Greek gods set into the pillars.

"Sit down please." He pulled up a chair and she thanked him with a small nod. "So, what was that inspiring monologue for, Ms. Weasley?" She turned about seven shades of red he noted and then she answered for him.

"I want to apologize...for everything! I was a total git to not accept your," she paused and thought, "warm, hospitality."

"Well, I wouldn't really call it warm the way I kind of, well...would forced be a good word?" Ginny smiled at his joke. She finally met his eyes, full of warm-hearted laughter. "Yes. Well, I forced you to accept everything. This ugly house probably frightened you to death with its ugliness." She chuckled again and they both shared in the laughter. He coughed to fill the silence that followed.

"If it helps, I want to start again. I want to talk to you about...Rose." She looked like she was about to cry. Her eyes welled up with tears. Draco had no idea why she was crying. But then again, her daughter wasn't the lightest of topics.

"Hello, my name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He waggled his eyebrows and she smiled despite her tears. "And you are?"

"Ginevra Po-Weasley." She shook his hand with reluctance. Her palm was as wet as the Amazonian rainforest.

"So what about your daughter?" Ginny's smile faded and her gaze fell to the floor where it stayed for awhile.

"I named her like we discussed. Rose Riley. You always did like that name I remember. If it was a boy you wanted it to be a good strong name to carry on, but I wanted something sweet if it was a girl. Remember that argument?" she croaked. The water works had sprung a leak again.

"Ginny...that month I want to forget pretty much all together," Draco moaned.

"But you were the one who agreed to talk!" she accused, her temper flaring. "Weren't you the one who invited me here? Draco!" She collapsed in the chair, overcome with violent tears. "I can't believe you! Ron was right! I should never have come here!"

He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to run. He wanted both things at once. He hated how she wanted to talk to him about things. Things they had discussed almost two years ago. Boy, even Millicent Bulstrode would've been better than this.

"Ginny!" he stammered, searching for the right words, "I know it wasn't easy for me sitting down with Remus to talk about this. To talk about how Rose could be fatal and ruin everything. I know! It wasn't easy for me either accepting my actions. Somehow I felt sorry for Harry. I knew it wasn't right the way I let you come into my life and then just lie about Rose. Don't think I haven't thought about this."

"You never told anyone about...what happened?" She looked up at him with a questioning expression.

"No, not really. I told Blaise Zabini. He was already putting together the puzzle pieces. He died shortly after. Took the secret to his grave the little blighter. Never could forget what he said after I told 'im. 'Silly little ferret loves the weasel!' He nearly fell over in his chair and broke his neck!" Draco chuckled.

"Look...Draco, I know you don't want to have this talk. I'm sorry I tried," she apologized, her hands in front of her chest, "But if it helps, I'll be here." She was at the door, ready to leave, to go comfort Rose if she woke up.

"I'll leave the door open if Rose ever comes wandering again," he called. It made her stop and smile.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. Bye."

"Bye," he echoed, but she was already gone.


End file.
